


Goodbye Gotham

by daggersandribbons



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, M/M, Multi, Road Trips, Tabitha is back bc I say so, after 5x08, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersandribbons/pseuds/daggersandribbons
Summary: After the loss of their submarine, this ragtag bunch of misfits abandon all they know in pursuit of better lives





	Goodbye Gotham

Oswald sat at his desk staring at the blueprints for the submarine. This could definitely work. They would bypass the land mines, then acquire the vehicle Oswald had arranged for the group. Barbara, Oswald, and Ed planned it like that...but life doesn’t always go according to plan.

It started with a midnight visit from Barbara. She was in her robe and slippers, she was too frazzled to change before arriving. Edward barked as Barbara entered Oswald’s bedroom. Turns out the remainder of his security could be bribed, but could you blame them? Necessities were scarce, let alone luxuries like meat. So all it took was two steaks per guard to let her in. 

“Oswald I don’t care if you’re asleep or not wake up!” Barbara exclaimed, she sounded scared. Begrudgingly, Oswald rolled over to face her. 

“Is it the baby? Is it coming?” He yawned. Barbara knitted her brow. 

“What? No! I’m only a month along...are you stupid?” She huffed. “Tabitha is alive.” 

Oswald shot up out of bed. Barbara eyed his fuzzy pajamas. 

“That cant be true, I-I killed her.” 

“Well she’s in my house and we’re taking her with us!” 

“Absolutely not! I’m already risking my life, I don’t need to be worrying whether someone is going to kill me!” Though he worried about that every day, so that argument wasn’t valid. 

“I don’t care, you get to bring your boyfriend! So either Tabitha comes with or Ed stays here.” 

“W-What?! That is the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard someone say. Ed co-created the submarine, to not let him board would be absurd!” 

“Why would it be? Because you and Ed have a future together? If you don’t think he’ll abandon you as soon as we step foot on safer land you’re not as smart as you seem.” 

Oswald wanted to shoot her then and there, but that would likely harm the baby. He himself never wanted children, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t be Uncle Penguin for little baby Kean. Though he assumed she’d probably give the baby Jim’s last name. Still, he couldn’t bring himself to hurt her. So that meant he had to agree.

Then it was the metal situation. Oswald went out to the secret storage unit where they were assembling the submarine. A good amount of progress had been made. It was half done and set to be finished in two days. Oswald turned on the light and he was horrified at what he had found. The frame and front half were untouched, but the metal for the final half was gone. They had spent what felt like forever collecting their materials and now they were gone. Oswald was shaking as he dialed Ed’s number. 

“It’s all gone?!” Ed yelled. After Oswald called he ran down to the unit. The shorter man was furious, the vein in his forehead protruding and his face nearly matching the red on Ed’s tie. 

“Someone knows about this operation, we don’t have to find more metal! If someone knows, that means we have to leave even sooner.” Or it meant Oswald and Ed were goners. Oswald rarely cried in front of anyone, it showed weakness. He hadn’t worked so hard just to die but he was scared.   
~  
Oswald hadn’t been this scared since he was a child. His mother had taken him on a special trip to the toy store. Funds were tight but Gertrud promised her son a trip for his birthday. 

“Stay by my side Oswald, there are many strange people in the world and I can’t protect you if you run off.” She warned, but Oswald was barely five and had never been to a whole store filled with toys before. So while Gertrud stopped to catch up with an old friend, Oswald decided to explore the aisle they were in. He was doing his best to listen to his mother until an employee carted past with life sized stuffed animals. Oswald followed the employee until he found himself in the stock room. Crates of toys surrounded the young boy and not a familiar person in sight. 

“Hey sweater vest, what are you doing back here? Get out of here kid.” So Oswald ran out back through the door and promptly tripped over his shoe laces. He skinned his knee, causing it to bleed. Besides doctors appointments he’d never bled, so this was truly traumatic for the boy. Gertrud heard him crying and ran to his aid. 

“My angel! Don’t ever scare mama like that. I couldn’t live in a world without my Oswald by my side. Promise me you won’t do it again.”

“I pr...promise mama,”  
~  
“I-I’ll figure it out Oswald. I just need time to think. We’ll all still meet at the same time and place.” Ed stammered. He did in fact find an alternative in the form of a RV. The plan was to jump the gap in the bridge it was just crazy enough to work. Ed did the math, it would be close but as long as they stayed within the allotted two hundred pounds for extra cargo they’d be fine. 

He just didn’t expect one hundred and twenty pounds of it to be in human form. Ed was distributing the gold and luggage amongst the RV for even weight.

“No! No! No! Absolutely not!” Oswald yelled from outside of the vehicle. Ed looked out of the window, there Barbara stood with Tabitha and Selina. 

“She’s coming with Os-“ a bullet whizzed by. There wasn’t time to argue. Oswald grabbed Edward and hurried to the RV. The girls followed suit. A feeling of dread sat in the bottom of Oswald’s stomach. This could be the last time he saw Ed, the last time he saw anyone. He held his dog and murmured to him that things would be okay, though it was more for himself. 

“Hey Oswald you’re going to be the first penguin to fly.” Ed commented as he hit the gas. It wasn’t the most appropriate comment, but it was easier to say than _I love you Oswald, I’m sorry I didn’t know sooner._ Barbara, Selina, and Tabitha all held hands. Tears streamed down Barbara’s cheeks, she was leaving all she had known while pregnant with Jim Gordon’s baby. Jim...he would never see the kid he helped make. 

Have you ever been on a roller coaster and you feel just secure enough to not rationalize your fear of flying off the ride, gripping the bar and shutting your eyes. Ed wished he could’ve closed his eyes as he drove off the ramp he had made and into the sky. His thoughts were put on the back burner as the sounds of the group screaming filled his ears. Even Edward was howling, though Ed was sure the dog didn’t understand the gravity of the situation. With a loud crunch, the RV landed on the other side. But their journey wasn’t over, now it was time to drive as far away as possible until they were safe. Bullets hit the RV as Ed drove like a bat out of hell. 

It took about two hours until Ed reached a stretch of highway and the group had a chance to calm down. Oswald joined Ed in the front as co-pilot. They stayed quiet for away, the shock of it all still settling in. 

“Oswald?” Ed spoke.

“Yes Ed?” Oswald replied as he stared out of the window at the passing scenery. 

“D-Did you mean it when you said you think we’re meant for each other?” 

Oswald stayed silent. On one hand, there was no point in lying about anything anymore. But would admitting feelings to a man who previously rejected them be beneficial? 

“I did mean it. We were meant to be in each other’s lives. Why else would I be in a shot up RV with you going god knows where?” Because he loved Ed. Though he constantly annoyed him, Oswald couldn’t ask for anyone better than Ed. 

Once the rest of the group fell asleep, Ed felt more at ease. It gave him time to think about what life held for him outside of Gotham. A clean slate, a second chance at life. Getting a job wouldn’t be hard if he used his birth surname, it’d be even easier if they didn’t do a background check. The silence eventually got anxiety inducing, and the gas ran low, so Ed stopped at a truck stop. When he hopped out, Selina stirred awake. She was a light sleeper. Selina stepped out into the parking lot. The sky was shifting from sunrise to its light blue hue. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen the sky so bright.” She said to Ed as she approached him. Ed looked up from the gas pump. 

“I agree.” He commented. “Do me a favor and walk the dog please. We don’t need it...using the bathroom in there.”

“Why can’t you do it? Too scared to spend some time with something Oswald loves more than you?” 

It was too early for Ed to argue. He had been driving for hours and was tired. 

“Fine, take this money and go pay for the gas.” He handed her some cash before going to retrieve the dog. The two walked around the parking lot, Edward sniffing at everything he could. 

“You don’t know how good you have it. Oswald could’ve left you in Gotham, but he specifically demanded that we take you. He chose you over a box of family albums...lucky for him I took an album.” It was Oswald’s baby book. Filled to the brim with baby photos and little notes, it was Oswald’s favorite whether he admitted it or not. 

Oswald stood outside of the RV with a cigarette in between his fingers. Barbara sat on the RV steps munching on a bag of popcorn. Tabitha sipped a hot coffee. 

“How did you get all th-“ Ed’s attention turned to Oswald. “Cigarettes really? I haven’t even seen you smoke since...since I can’t remember.” Oswald had stopped smoking during his first stay with Ed. It wasn’t by his own free will, but Ed bargained with him: either he could have a cigarette or he could have a piece of chimney cake. At first he opted for the cigarette but he quickly learned that Ed was a damn fine chef. 

“Barbara went in there and complained about how she’s pregnant and almost fell.” Selina explained before being interrupted by Ed.

“You almost fell?”

“Anyways, the guy said we could have up to forty dollars worth of stuff.”

They all shared their breakfast, wordlessly eating until someone spoke up. 

“We need to talk about our plan. When are we going our separate ways?” Barbara asked.

“I’d say at least a few more towns, just to be safe. Drive, stop for an actual meal, then say our goodbyes.” Oswald stated. The plan was this: Oswald and Edward would continue going upstate to retrieve Martin. Everyone else would go their separate ways. 

Ed went to get into the drivers seat when Oswald stopped him. 

“You haven’t slept at all Ed, if I can drive a car surely I can drive this. The couch is actually fairly comfortable. You need rest.” He said. It wasn’t a request, it was a demand and Ed wasn’t going to argue. Once his head hit the pillow he was asleep. 

Barbara sat in the passenger seat, Edward in her lap. 

“I usually don’t like dogs, but this one is alright. He’s pretty relaxed.” She murmured as she pet his wrinkled body. Oswald chuckled softly. 

“So, you and Nygma are really going your separate ways?” She asked. Oswald sighed. He didn’t want their story to be over, and what a story it had been. The fights, the laughs, the attempted murders; he wouldn’t have it any other way. But now the chance for change was near, and he couldn’t blame Ed if he wanted to explore what the world had to offer. 

“I guess so. I plan on getting my little family together then find a safe place for us. I’ve lived a wild life, so I’d be fine with settling...Ed’s life has just begun, asking him to miss out on all life has to offer such a smart man would be cruel.” 

“But you love him still, correct?”

Oswald nodded slowly, as if in shame. He did still love Edward Nygma with every fiber of his being, and the idea of leaving him for good hurt. Ed was the one person Oswald had ever romantically loved. Growing up, he never understood why people in love did the things they did; but now he understood, being in love was intoxicating. 

“Don’t assume he doesn’t want that too.” Barbara looked at Oswald. “I’m not saying anything for certain, I’m just saying talk to him when we stop to eat.” She knew they hadn’t discussed it, unlike the females in the RV. The girls planned on traveling together to the tip of New York, then dropping Selina off at a cabin owned by Bruce’s family before heading cross country to a safe place to raise Barbara’s child. 

What Barbara said weighed heavy on Oswald’s mind as he drove. On one hand he had nothing to lose, if Ed reacted negatively they’d just go their separate ways. But then Oswald would have to live with that till death. The group stopped a little mom and pop diner where Edward was allowed in. 

“It’s kind of bittersweet, knowing this is last meals together. Who knows if we’ll ever see each other again, and if we’ll be the same people if we do.” Ed said. 

“I’ll drink to that,” Tabitha replied, raising her glass. The others followed suit. For their last meal together, the group ordered a family style meal. Eggs, bacon, pancakes, and homestyle potatoes. Oswald opted for scrambled eggs, because according to him “restaurants can’t get any other egg dish right”. Selina also got the scrambled. Tabitha got sunny side up, Barbara got poached, and Ed got over easy. They ate and laughed, but it had to end eventually. The girls got their belongings and said their goodbyes to the men and dog before heading off in a cab. 

Then there were two. Oswald assumed Ed waited till the girls left to say his goodbye on purpose. Maybe he was trying to find the right words to say, Oswald could relate. 

“Oswald, I never imagined my life would be like this. I thought I’d graduate, get a job, get married, maybe have a kid if the economy was good enough-“ Oswald felt his heart sink, preparing for one final heartbreak from Ed Nygma. “-But I was wrong. This is who I am...and Oswald, I’m not me without you.” 

Oswald looked up, his eyes glimmering with hope. 

“W...What are you saying?” 

Ed’s mouth went dry, he practiced this a thousand times in his head and none of the times did he anticipate a dry mouth. 

“Oswald, I think I’m in love with you.” 

Oswald didn’t respond, instead he balled up his fists. 

“Are you okay?”

“How dare you act like you love me. What is it you want? More gold, because I already am giving you half-“

“Oswald please-“

“Don’t act like anyone could love such a monster like me. Some people just aren’t meant to be lov-“

“OSWALD STOP TALKING!”

Oswald went silent. Ed stepped closer before pinning the smaller male to the side of the RV. 

“Oswald Chesterfield, you are absolutely brilliant and I’m sorry it’s taken me so long to realize you’re the only thing I need in this world. With you, I can do anything. With you, I can be the me I’m meant to be with no judgment. You inspire me, you’re the blood that runs through my veins. I don’t want there to be a me without you by my side. I’ve spent my entire life desperate for someone who accepts me, I hope I finally have that.” 

Oswald wrapped his arms around Ed. This wasn’t a cruel joke life was playing on him, this was real. Finally his unrequited love was requited. Ed lifted Oswald’s chin and pressed his lips to the others experimentally. Neither of them had ever kissed a male, or in Oswald’s case anyone at all. Teen Oswald would frequently kiss his pillow for practice, adult Oswald wished he could tell him just how great a pair of human lips felt. Especially Ed’s, so soft and full. They would’ve kept going all night, had Edward not barked from inside of the RV. 

“I’ll stick by you through it all, even if it means we have a smelly dog.” We, Oswald loved hearing that word. 

It was only a seven hour drive to the orphanage Martin had been transferred to. Before they could upright make a generous “donation” in exchange for the boy, they had to turn some gold into cash. This meant a series of pawn shop visits and elaborate backstories. 

“Okay so here’s the plan. You’re Cory Smith, I’m _erm_ Robin Taylor. We got the gold because it was left in our house when we bought it, but we don’t have the paperwork be-“

“Because the previous owner was a schizophrenic mess who frequently burned all documentation of her life, I know.” 

So together they entered Luckys Pawn Shop. The building smelled of dust and cigarette smoke. Ed knew the mission, but was immediately drawn to the gaming system in the display case. He remembered playing games on that system after school before his dad got home from work. 

“Hello! My name is Robin. I’m sure it’s not worth much but we found this gold in our basement, we recently bought a house, so we heard this was the best shop in the state. It may not even be real gold for all I know, could you appraise it?” Oswald asked sweetly. He knew he had an innocent demeanor and he fully intended on using it to his advantage. Ed sat the box of gold trinkets on the counter. 

“And you are?” The shop owner asked. 

“I’m Cory, his boyfriend.” Ed replied. Oswald blushed, he’d never been called someone’s boyfriend. The smarmy man took the box to the back. 

“I see you’re eyeing that video game, if you want it get it E...Cory.” 

The man came back, his eyes like he’d seen a ghost. 

“It’s all real gold, you two are lucky sonsabitches. I’m not gonna bullshit you, I’m interested. However, I don’t have all the money. Would you settle for six grand and some merchandise?” Oswald fake pondered the offer before agreeing. Along with the six thousand dollars, they left with the game system and a few games for Ed plus an antique pearl broach for Oswald. They repeated this charade at several more pawn shops, racking up over $200,000. There was just one store left. Oswald went in first while Ed tried to coerce the shoe out of Edwards mouth. When he finally entered the store, he was appalled at what he saw. The clerk was eyeing Oswald like a piece of meat. He watched as the male blatantly flirted with his man. But he couldn’t break character, they needed this money. 

“Soo, how long you in town?” The clerk asked. 

“Well, I’m kind of on a road trip. This is our last stop till we get where we’re going.” Oswald replied. 

“We?” to which Oswald nodded over to Ed.

“I see, well let me go ask my boss to appraise this then I’ll be back.” 

Ed didn’t even have time to comment on the blatant flirting before he returned. The taller male stood a little bit away, pretending to view a guitar. 

“My boss told me a number, and I’ll give it to you if you meet me in the alley.” He offered. Oswald’s eyes widened. 

“Excuse me?” 

“Come on, I can tell in your eyes that you’re begging to be used.”

“I-I...are you kidding me?!” 

“What? You think some old twink like you is too good for me?” 

Ed approached the counter and grabbed the man by the collar. 

“Listen here you disgusting piece of garbage. He isn’t interested in some middle school education hick like you. Now give him his money or I’ll meet you in the alley, with a gun.” He shoved the man behind the counter. “Oh and if you think about pulling that gun on me that’s behind the counter, you’re more ignorant than you look. Money now.” He collected the money then ushered Oswald out and into the RV. 

“What the hell was that?” Oswald questioned. 

“He was going to hurt you.” Ed defended. 

“I’m a grown man I can ha...you were jealous he was eyeballing me weren’t you?” A blush crept onto Ed’s cheeks. “That’s precious. Now you know how I’ve felt all these years every time you made eyes at a woman.” Ed had never thought of it like that. He had never considered that Oswald felt the same ache that came with jealousy. For example, Ed wanted nothing more than to pin Oswald against a wall and kiss him until he realized just how much Ed cared. 

“I-I apologize, I just couldn’t stand seeing him eyeing you like that. You’re not just some piece of meat, you’re a five course meal. So complex and perfect. I’ve had a strong urge to protect you from the start, I just can’t help it.” which is why he had kissed him, leading him to the couch. Next thing they both knew, Oswald was pinned into the couch cushion. His eyes were as big as moons. Oswald had been in this position before, but never wanted it to progress further. Now he did, but he didn’t know how. 

“Oswald, can I put my hand up your shirt?” Ed asked. A silly question for some, but Ed knew that Oswald would be anxious. He didn’t mind going slow, take his time exploring Oswald’s body. 

“S...Sure,” it felt strange to have Ed’s warm hands on his cool chest. The intimate gesture was enough to stir up arousal in Oswald’s pants. He cursed his anatomy for so blatantly saying what he couldn’t find the courage to. Ed smirked when he felt it press against his thigh. That mixed with how Oswald was already trying to hide his face excited Ed, the Riddler too. _Finally, I’ve been encouraging this since the first day we saw him shirtless! Rock his world lover boy._

“I don’t want to do anything you’re not comfortable with. What are you comfortable with?” Ed asked. Oswald hadn’t really thought about it. For Ed he’d do anything, though realistically he could do anything but penetration. He was too tense for that. But he was too prideful and too sober to verbalize that, so instead he looked down and hoped Ed got the hint. 

Ed’s eyes flickered down at Oswald’s erection. He smiled and unzipped the shorter males pants. Oswald wriggled a bit to remove his pants. The thought that Oswald had been sans underwear the whole day made Ed all the more excited. 

“Supplies were running low and it’s a lot easier negotiating for shirts than underwear.” Oswald muttered. 

“I like it, knowing your cock was straining against your pants all day is actually a turn on.” Edward Nygma was turned on by Oswald, that was the best news he’d ever heard. Ed wished he could’ve video taped the moment his innocent smile turned from “I would do anything for you” to “I would die for you”. A soft O formed on Oswald’s lips as Ed licked his hand and stroked him. 

“You like this?” Ed purred. He nodded fast, so Ed resumed. After a few pumps he decided he had to taste him. Ed had eaten out a girl before, but never had he gone down on a male. 

But Ed learned by doing, so he experimentally swiped his tongue over the pre-cum coated slit. Oswald shivered and let out an unintentional whine. Enthusiastically, Ed wrapped his lips around the cock and bobbed his head. The feeling of a hot, wet mouth was not one Oswald had felt before, but it was addicting. With the wet slurps Ed was making, it didn’t take long for Oswald to get to the brink of release. However, in his lust blown state, he couldn’t find the words to tell Ed. The thought of finishing in his mouth was mortifying to Oswald, he narrowly avoided it as he instead painted Ed’s face. 

Oswald looked at Ed. His eyes were dark with arousal and his blushing cheeks covered in thick ropes of climax. 

“Let me get you a towel.” Oswald murmured. He watched in half terror, half arousal as Ed ran his finger over Oswald’s cum then licked it. 

“T-That’s lewd!” He squeaked. Ed chuckled. The fact that Oswald was so fresh to the sexual world made Ed (who had little experience but a lot of kinks) feel like some sort of God. Oswald started to feel bad, he thought Ed got nothing out of that exchange. He decided he’d pay him back after a nap. 

Ed approached the drivers seat to find Edward asleep. A wave of relief washed over the man when he realized that the dog hadn’t seen any of that exchange. Ed lifted Edward and sat him in the passenger seat before starting up the RV. 

The sexual exchange really wore Oswald out, he planned on only resting his eyes but instead took a nap until Ed stopped to get gas. 

“Good morning sleepy head.” Ed chuckled. A feeling of anxiety washed over Oswald. They were so close to getting Martin back, but what if Martin resented him for losing him in the first place? Children were annoying, but Martin wasn’t. Maybe it was because he saw a little bit of himself in him. 

The drive to the orphanage seemed to take no time at all. While Ed drove, Oswald decided to bathe. The RVs water heater obviously hadn’t been turned on in awhile, so not only was it not a bath...it was also nearly ice cold. So he took a shower in record time, bundling himself in towels afterwards. 

“We should be there in about twenty minutes!” Ed called out. He was admittedly excited to get Martin back. The two had spent so little time together and the boy already made a lasting impression. Maybe now that Ed admitted his feelings, he could take on a paternal role for Martin alongside the maternal role Oswald had taken. Ed felt responsible for the young man, he had only met him a few times and he already would do anything to make him smile. 

They pulled up to the brick building. Oswald peered out the front window as he buttoned up his shirt. 

“This place looks like a prison! The sooner we get him out the better.” Oswald could just tell the employees would be easy to bribe. He pressed a kiss to Edwards wrinkled head. 

“We’re coming back with a human brother for you! Keep guard of our things while we’re gone.” He cooed. Hand in hand the men entered the establishment. 

“Hello, I called about a week ago. We’re interested in adopting.” Oswald said. He hadn’t actually called, but he figured if he said that with hopeful eyes that the employee believe him. Luckily she did. 

“Forgive me, I can’t remember what age range you said during the call.” She fake apologized. It wasn’t a lie, it’s hard to remember a phone call that never occurred. 

“We were wanted a baby, but we realized that an actual child would better suit our lifestyle.” Ed joined in. He knew that statement would prompt her to pull some of the more “harder sells” in hope of Oswald picking one. Martin had been in his second orphanage before age ten, plus he was mute. Frankly, he was surprised Martin wasn’t the first child they tried to pawn off on them. Luckily for them, the first child threw a tantrum before entering the interview. Martin was the second candidate, while the employees back was turned Oswald waved at the him and mouthed ‘act like you’ve never met us’.

The interview went perfectly and she sent Martin to go play. Martin instead chose to go pack up his belongings. 

“Wow, I’ve never seen such chemistry! I should just grab the paperwork right now!” The three grinned, but the woman’s quickly settled. “but that’d be crazy. If I just gave you a child without the proper procedures. I wouldn’t do it for twenty thousand dollars!” 

Oswald grinned. 

“How about one hundred thousand?” 

The girl chuckled nervously, not sure if he was joking. 

“I’m serious. One hundred thousand dollars, we’ll ever send you the signed paperwork and it’ll be no skin off your back.” Oswald stated. 

“Plus, you’ll be a hero...I don’t think I caught your first name.”

“I-It’s Sam.”

“You’ll be a saint Sam. Finding a happy family for a disabled boy on the downward slope in likelihood to be adopted...at least in this state.” Ed added. Sam smiled. This would look good to her boss. Maybe it would get her the pay raise she deserved. So she took it, giving the company thirty for the adoption and keeping seventy for herself. 

When Martin stepped out of the orphanage and into his new life, he ran at Oswald. The older male took his son into his arms. Oswald considered Martin to be son from the moment he helped him seek revenge on those bullies. Now this time no one could take him away. Oswald had all of his boys together, his Edwards and his Martin. 

What’s going on? 

“It’s a lot to explain, luckily we have a lot of driving to do.” Ed responded. He helped Martin into the RV. Oswald jumped when he heard the sharp gasp from inside of the RV then a thump. He rushed in to see Martin on his knees hugging Edward. The boy was ecstatic to see Oswald and Ed, especially now that they had a dog.

Oswald did his best to explain what happened, sparing some of details about the whole Strange situation. 

“-and then Ed confessed his undying love for me and here we are!” 

Ed rolled his eyes. 

“That’s a little generous. I did admit I love you, but not quite that dramatically.” They all knew Oswald chose to hear it how he wanted. 

~

Though furniture was scarce, they had the two mattresses and a couch. Martin and Edward sat on the ground as Ed and Oswald shared the couch. Ed wished he could’ve cooked a large meal for their first night in their home but he hadn’t had time to explore their local market. Instead they ordered pizza and split the difference. This was their home now, this was their new life. Oswald and Ed weren’t held to their villain status, and Martin now had an opportunity to reach his full potential. 

Ed tossed his pizza crust to Edward. Instead of catching it in his mouth, the crust bonked Edward on the head. He blinked in confusion as it fell onto the floor, then he ate it. The family shared a laugh at that.


End file.
